Magic not Science
by Tonksbeybey
Summary: Nur eine kleine Einsicht auf Dr Whale's Geschichte und seine womöglichen Gefühle. Massive Spoiler für Staffel 2 (bereits im ersten Satz) . Handlungen und Dialoge wurden zu einem großen Teil übernommen und ein bisschen mit eigenen Gedanken und Handlungen ausgeschmückt. Das Ende ist ab einer bestimmten Stelle ein Red Whale AU. 2 Kapitel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, ein Großteil der Handlung und ein bisschen Dialog gehören den Machern von Once upon a time.**

**Die Geschichte enthält massive spoiler für die zweite Staffel. (Besonders für die Episoden 2.05 „The Doctor" und 2.12 „The name of the brother").**

**Rating: T (wegen Erwähnung von Gewalt und versuchtem Suizid)**

* * *

Eigentlich glaubte Doktor Viktor Frankenstein nicht an solche Dinge wie Magie, Vorsehung, Vorbestimmung, oder wie manche vielleicht sagen würden, an Schicksal.

Er war Arzt. Ein Mann der Wissenschaft. Er war dazu erzogen worden nicht darauf zu vertrauen, dass sich Probleme wie von Zauberhand lösten. Es gab keine höhere Macht die Leben lenkte oder ihnen einen Sinn gab. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass man nur um etwas bitten musste und schon würde eine gute Fee erscheinen und einem seinen Wunsch gewähren. Er lehnte es schlichtweg ab an so etwas zu glauben. Auch wenn das einst anders gewesen war.

Als seine Mutter gestorben war, kurz nach der Geburt seines Bruders Gerhard, hatte Viktor alles versucht um sie zurück zu holen. Er hatte gebetet, er hatte auf eine Sternschnuppe gewünscht, er hatte alles versucht was in seinen Märchenbüchern über das Anlocken von guten Geistern, Dschinn und Feen stand. Nichts davon hatte funktioniert, ganz egal wie sehr er es auch versucht hatte. Seine Mutter war und blieb tot.

Und Viktors Vater, Alfons Frankenstein, der diesen Umstand und den Verlust seiner geliebten Frau nicht vertrug, begann langsam aber sicher Groll gegen seinen ältesten Sohn zu hegen, der so närrisch war daran zu glauben man könne seine Mutter durch Magie wieder zum Leben erwecken. So etwas wie Magie gab es nicht. Seine Frau hatte ihn mit 2 kleinen Kindern zurückgelassen. Die Liebe seines Lebens war einfach gestorben. Und nun musste er täglich mit ansehen wie sein 5 jähriger Sohn durch das Haus hüpfte und jedem verkündete, dass seine Mutter von den Toten zurückkehren würde, sobald er es schaffen würde eine gute Fee anzulocken. Alfons Frankenstein war fest entschlossen seinem Sohn diese Flusen auszutreiben.

Sein ganzes weiteres Leben hatte Viktor der Wissenschaft verschrieben. Er forschte Tag und Nacht, gönnte sich keine Pause, alles nur um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er wollte den Tod besiegen, wollte in der Lage sein geliebte Menschen zurück ins Leben zu rufen. Er wusste dass es funktionieren konnte. Alles was er brauchte waren die entsprechenden Gelder für eine anständige Ausrüstung und einen Assistenten. Als sein Vater gehört hatte was er vorhatte, hatte er ihn zunächst verspottet. Wer er dachte dass er war, zu denken er könne einen Weg finden, zu denken er würde seinen Geisteswahnsinn unterstützen. Er solle sich doch lieber wieder an Magie versuchen.

Da war es erneut. Der Spott, der Hohn der verbitterte Zorn gegen das eigene Kind. Viktor hatte ihn oft zu hören bekommen diesen Satz. Zuhause, bei Gesellschaften, wenn Gerhards Freunde mit ihnen beim Abendessen saßen. Stets hatte ihn sein Vater als den dummen Jungen, der aus tiefstem Herzen an Magie glaubte, angeprangert und vor anderen lächerlich gemacht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er nicht bereit dem unwissenden Kind, das Viktor damals gewesen war zu verzeihen. Ihn interessierte es nicht, dass er jeglichen Glauben in seinem Sohn bereits vor Jahren zerstört hatte. Für ihn blieb er der kleine Junge der durchs Haus rannte und versuchte gute Feen anzulocken.

Im Gegensatz zu Viktor, der schon in jungen Jahren als verschrobener Einzelgänger galt, war sein anderer Sohn goldrichtig geraten. Gerhard war klug, nun vielleicht nicht so klug wie Viktor, aber dafür war er alles was sein ältester Sohn, seiner Meinung nach, nicht wahr. Beliebt, athletisch, heiter. Ein strahlender junger Soldat voller Elan und Witz. Wenn er ihn ansah, sah er so viel von seiner verstorbenen Frau in ihm. Viktors Vater konnte nicht verstehen was Gerhard dazu veranlasste, bereits seiner Kindheit, mit großen Augen zu seinem älteren Bruder aufzusehen. Wann immer es ihm möglich war versuchte Gerhard seinen Bruder vor den Angriffen seines Vaters zu schützen, ihn zu verteidigen. Er nannte Viktor genial und einen großen Wissenschaftler und verbrachte gerne Zeit damit sich Viktors Theorien erklären zu lassen. Selbst wenn er sie nicht auf Anhieb verstand.

Die beiden gaben ein merkwürdiges Bild ab. Auf der einen Seite , der Mustersohn, der Liebling aller, die einzige Freude in Alfons Leben und auf der anderen Seite dieser ernste, verbitterte junge Mann, klug (wirklich erstaunlich klug), der seinen Vater an eine Pflanze erinnerte die nicht genug Licht bekam und der, von loderndem Ehrgeiz beherrscht, vor allem nach Anerkennung strebte.

Er konnte es in seinen Blicken sehen wie er nach Lob und Anerkennung, nach der Liebe seines Vaters, hechelte wie ein Hund nach einem Knochen. Es machte ihn krank.

* * *

Die erste Farbe die Viktor jemals zu Gesicht bekam war die Farbe Rot. Der Wicht der plötzlich in seinem Labor gestanden hatte, war komplett in Rot gekleidet gewesen, hatte sich als Rumpel von Stilzchen vorgestellt und ihm ein Angebot unterbreitet. Er würde jemanden schicken, einen Meister des Hutes, der Viktor in ein anderes Land bringen sollte. Ein Land voller Farbe und Magie. Alles was er tun sollte war eine junge Frau glauben zu machen er würde ihren Verlobten versuchen zum Leben zu erwecken. Dafür würde er das Geld für seine Forschungen bekommen, in Gold, und ein Herz. Ein magisches Herz.

Viktor glaubte nicht an Magie. Aber er benötigte ein Herz, eines das widerstandsfähiger war als normale Herzen. Durch seine Schuld war der einzige Mensch dem er jemals etwas bedeutet hatte gestorben. Durch seinen Ehrgeiz hatte er seinen Bruder verloren. Er hatte seinen Vater um dessen ganzen Stolz gebracht und dadurch hatte er zudem seinen Vater verloren.

Ohne Gerhard und durch Viktors Schuld an dessen Tode, stand nun nichts mehr im Weg zwischen Viktor und dem Hass den sein Vater für ihn hegte. Viktor musste alles versuchen um Gerhard zurückzuholen. Er hatte ihn zwar nicht erschossen aber er gab sich die Schuld daran, genauso wie sein Vater, der fortan darauf bestand gar keine Söhne mehr zu haben.

Viktor würde es nichts ausmachen wieder hinter Gerhard zu stehen und als der missratene Sohn zu gelten, wenn er nur wieder seines Vaters Sohn sein könnte. Aber wenn er es wirklich schaffen sollte Gerhard von den Toten zurückzuholen, dann hätte er nicht nur seinen Bruder zurück, sondern vielleicht würde sein Vater sehen was er wert war und ihn letztendlich doch noch in die Arme schließen.

* * *

Viktor willigte ein Rumpelstilzchen bei seinem Plan zu helfen. Die junge Frau namens Regina hatte ihm leidgetan, aber er musste nun einmal an seinen Bruder denken. Ohne eine magisches Herz würde er tot bleiben, genau wie Viktors Mutter es getan hatte. Er war nicht bereit dies noch einmal hinzunehmen. Und diesmal würde er mit seinen eigenen Händen dafür sorgen.

* * *

Der Mann, um dessen Anerkennung und Liebe er sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte kämpfen müssen, lag tot zu seinen Füßen. Für einen Augenblick in Viktors Leben hatte er das Gefühl gehabt es geschafft zu haben. Er hatte Gerhard zum Leben erweckt. Er hatte den Tod besiegt. Er hatte es geschafft seinem Vater den Sohn wiederzugeben. Aber Gerhard war nicht der alte gewesen. Narben, so viele Narben, kaum in der Lage sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu sprechen. Zu Tode verängstigt und verwirrt.

Sein Vater hatte nicht bekommen was er wollte und ein kurzer Moment der Glückseligkeit verwandelte sich in einen Alptraum. Nicht nur dass Gerhard gestorben war, nein nun war er auch noch ein Monster. Und sein Sohn, sein lächerlicher, wertlose Sohn war daran schuld. Er attackierte ihn, wollte ihn verletzen, wollte ihn büßen lassen.

Aber ein Teil von Gerhard war in seiner neuen Form erhalten geblieben. Den Drang seinen Bruder zu beschützen.

Viktor hatte sich nicht gerührt als sein Bruder auf seinen Vater einschlug. Er wusste selbst nicht genau wieso. Genugtuung? Rache? Was auch immer es gewesen war, als er einschritt war es zu spät. Durch seine Schuld war sein Bruder zum Monster und zum Mörder geworden.

Er musste es beenden. Nicht weil Gerhard ein Mörder geworden war. Nein sondern weil er, Viktor Frankenstein, aus seinem Bruder ein Monster gemacht hatte. Gerhard litt unter seiner Tat, unter seinem ganzen Dasein. Viktor wollte ihn erlösen.

Gerhard hatte seinen Vater getötet um seinen Bruder zu beschützen und sobald er erkannt hatte wen er versuchte zu erwürgen hatte er gestoppt. Viktor zog eine Pistole und Gerhard wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als von diesem Dasein befreit zu werden. Er wollte kein Monster sein.

Viktor konnte es nicht tun. Sein Bruder hatte ihn verschont, hatte ihn erkannt, hatte ihn beim Namen genannt. Irgendwo tief im Inneren war er noch sein Bruder. Viktor hatte ihn durch eigene Schuld bereits einmal verloren. Gerhard war alles was er noch übrig hatte von seiner Familie. Und nun bat er ihn sein Leben zu beenden, hielt den Lauf der Pistole an seinen Kopf. Bittend. Nach Erlösung suchend. Viktor konnte nicht.

Er wusste nicht was ihn zu einem größeren Monster machte. Seiner Familie das angetan zu haben, oder es nicht zu beenden.

* * *

Seit der Fluch gebrochen war, dachte Viktor kaum an etwas anderes als die zwei Leben die er im Kopf hatte. Beide Male war er ein Mann der Wissenschaft. In seinem ersten war er zum Monster geworden in seinem anderen hatte er Filme über Frankenstein gesehen. Hier war er ein Arzt, er rettete Menschenleben und bewunderte wie weit die Wissenschaft gekommen war. Auch hier verbrachte er einen Großteil seines Lebens mit Arbeit. Auch hier war er einsam. Es gab Frauen, aber zumeist nur für eine Nacht. Freunde hatte er keine, auch hier hielt man ihn für leicht verschroben, aber er wurde als Arzt respektiert und geschätzt. Es gab jedoch jemanden den Doktor Whale, schon während des Fluches, gerne in seinem Leben gehabt hätte. Aber er hatte nur wenige Chancen gehabt, was vermutlich an seinem Ruf gelegen hatte und der Art wie die Bewohner Storybrookes sein Verhalten deuteten.

Allerdings war sogar Whale, bis auf die Anlehnung dieser einen Person, nicht so einsam gewesen wie Viktor es nun war.

Nicht nur dass er ohne seinen Bruder hier lebte, alle Bewohner kamen aus einem anderen Reich als er. Und alle dachten bei dem Namen Frankenstein an ein Monster. Niemand machte sich die Mühe zu fragen wer er war oder wie es ihm ging. Sie kannten Whale, der alles anbaggerte was ihm zu nahe kam, und irgendwas sagte ihm, dass sie Frankenstein nicht lieber mögen würden.

Viktor wollte nach Hause.


	2. Chapter 2

Er hatte sich geschworen nie wieder einen Menschen wiederzuerwecken aber er musste es erneut tun. Diesmal erweckte er Reginas Verlobten wirklich von den Toten. In der Hoffnung sie würde ihn zurückschicken. Aber auch er wurde zum Monster und bat Regina sein Leid zu beenden. Erneut war Viktor Schuld an ihrem Verlust und damit schwand seine Hoffnung Gerhard jemals wiederzusehen. Aber er musste ihn sehen. Mit all dieser modernen Medizin würde es ihm womöglich gelingen Gerhard zu helfen. Mit Wissenschaft, nicht mit Magie. Er hatte nun zwar zu genüge gesehen dass sie existierte aber auch das Magie immer mit einem Preis kam. Und meistens war dieser zu hoch.

Und dennoch brauchte Viktor dieses eine Mal die Hilfe von Rumpelstilzchen. Er hatte am eigenen Leibe erfahren was es hieß ein Monster zu erschaffen als ihm Reginas Verlobter den Arm abgerissen hatte. Mit Wissenschaft ließ sich nicht viel machen und ohne seinen Arm würde er auch noch seinen letzten Lebensinhalt verlieren. Rumpelstilzchen zwang ihn sich laut einzugestehen, dass er Magie brauchte und fügte danach Viktors Arm in Sekundenschnelle und ohne Kratzer wieder an.

* * *

Viktor begann seine Gefühle in Alkohol zu ertränken. Erneut hatte er helfen wollen und damit nur verursacht das Menschen starben. Er hatte seinen Bruder zum Monster gemacht, trug Schuld am Tod seines Vaters, wurde gemieden aufgrund dessen was Whale gewesen war, noch nicht einmal dafür was Frankenstein war, weil es bis auf ein paar wenige niemand auch nur ahnte. Weil es niemanden interessierte. Und für ein paar Momente nach der Auflösung des Fluches hatte er sich an sein Leben als Doktor Whale geklammert, hatte versucht sich so zu verhalten wie er es gewohnt gewesen war. Hatte gefragt ob man die Nonnen daten könne. Und als er merkte, dass er es nicht ertrug diese zwei Leben in sich zu haben, hatte er die Stadtgrenze überschreiten und seine Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben und an Viktor Frankenstein für immer hinter sich lassen wollen.

Er hatte es nicht getan und nun blieb ihm nur noch die sanfte Abgestumpftheit des Alkohols um zu vergessen. Und wie sollte er weiterhin Arzt sein? Was wenn wegen ihm erneut jemand starb? Wie sollte er Menschenleben retten, wo er doch ohne magische Hilfe nicht einmal seinen Arm hatte retten können?

* * *

Es gab einen Notfall. Ein Fremder war nach Storybrooke gekommen und verunglückt. Der Mann war mit seinem Auto gegen einen Baum geknallt, nachdem er Kapitän Hook frontal erwischt hatte. Belle war über sie Stadtgrenze geschleudert worden und nun panisch und ohne Erinnerung.

Die Verletzungen des Fremden waren schwer, ohne eine Operation würde er es nicht überleben. Viktor blickte auf die gesprungene Uhr die er in Händen hielt. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Die Uhr seiner Mutter war bei Gerhards Tod gesprungen. All seine Erinnerungen schienen auf ihn einzuprasseln und schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Was wenn er operierte und dabei versagte? Immerhin hatte er getrunken. Wollte er schon wieder für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich sein? Nein er konnte das nicht. Er würde um Magie bitten müssen.

Rumpelstilzchen lehnte ab. Lehnte einfach ab. Natürlich hatte er viel mitgemacht in den letzten Stunden aber für ihn wäre es nur ein Fingerschnippen um ein Menschenleben zu retten. Aber er wollte nicht. Zudem hatte der Fremde gesehen wie Rumpelstilzchen Magie benutzt hatte. Die Außenwelt war letztendlich nach Storybrooke gelangt und das brachte alle Einwohner in Gefahr. Aber einen Menschen sterben zu lassen, ihn für das Wohl anderer zu opfern? Das war nicht was Ärzte taten. Andererseits, nun da ihm jegliche Hilfe verwehrt worden war, war sich Viktor sicher , dass er es nicht schaffen konnte. Zu allem Übel lag es nun erneut an ihm mit der kleinen Gruppe rund um Sheriff Swan zu reden. Als er sich zu Ihnen drehte, bemerkte er _sie. _

Natürlich war _sie_ auch hier, damit hatte er gerechnet, aber in diesem Moment ihre Blicke auf sich zu spüren und vor ihr gestehen zu müssen, dass es einfacher wäre den Fremden sterben zu lassen, machte ihn krank. Was würde sie von ihm denken? War es überhaupt möglich, dass jemand noch schlechter von ihm denken würde? Sie alle gingen in einen kleinen Raum um über das Schicksal der Stadt und über ein Menschenleben zu entscheiden. Viktor hielt sich raus. Er fühlte sich benommen, taub, beinahe wie abgestorben. Es lag nicht am Alkohol, zumindest nicht nur. Die Uhr des Fremden war noch immer in seiner Hosentasche. Die Bilder seiner Taten drängten permanent auf ihn ein.

Jemand teilte ihm die Entscheidung mit. Viktor hatte nicht zugehört. Das musste er auch nicht. Er nickte als hätte er verstanden und verließ den Raum ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Nie wieder würde er Schuld an dem Tod eines Menschen haben. Nur noch einmal.

Viktor rannte und rannte. Die Luft brannte in seinen Lungen, alles schmerzte. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. In ein paar Minuten würde ihn nichts mehr kümmern. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis sie entdeckten, dass er nicht im OP war? Würden sie im Krankenhaus nach ihm suchen? Nun natürlich würden sie das, sie brauchten einen Arzt für die Operation. Aber würde irgendjemand nach ihm, nach Viktor Frankenstein, suchen? Er glaubte nicht daran.

An den Docks blieb er stehen und starrte in das dunkle Wasser, die Uhr in seinen Händen. Selbst in dieser Welt waren sich die Menschen einig, dass Viktor Frankenstein beinahe ein größeres Monster war als seine Kreation. Vielleicht würde der Tod es endlich schaffen ihn von seinen Erinnerungen zu erlösen. Vielleicht, und er wagte es kaum zu hoffen, würde er sobald er hier starb wieder im Land ohne Farbe aufwachen. Bei seinem Bruder.

Viktor erstarrte innerlich als er ihre Stimme hörte. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten war es nur logisch, dass sie diejenige war die beauftragt wurde ihn zu suchen. Für Viktor jedoch war es nur eine Qual mehr. Er versuchte sie nicht zu beachten, bedeutete ihr nicht näher zu kommen und schmiss die Uhr ins Wasser. Starrte noch einmal in die Tiefen. Atmete aus.

Und sprang.

Anstatt des erwarteten Aufpralls fuhr ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Jemand hatte ihn in letzter Sekunde am Kragen gepackt. Er baumelte in der Luft und sah verwirrt nach oben.

_Sie._

* * *

Viktor Frankenstein hätte es sich nie träumen lassen einmal einer Person seine Seite der Geschichte zu erzählen. Einer Person, die tatsächlich zuhörte. Einem Mädchen das er mochte und mit dem bereits sein verfluchtes Selbst mehrere Male erfolglos versucht hatte zu reden. Einem Werwolfmädchen, das gerade ihm gerade mit ihren Fähigkeiten das Leben gerettet hatte. Ruby Lucas, oder wie sie der Rest der Stadt nannte, Red.

Und nun saßen sie nebeneinander am Kai und er erzählte ihr was es bedeutete Viktor Frankenstein zu sein. Alle sahen in ihm nur das Monster und er konnte es ihnen beim besten Willen nicht verübeln. Dabei war es eigentlich sein Ziel gewesen, dass sein Name für Leben stand. Aber immer wenn er versuchte ein Leben zu retten starb jemand anderes.

Rumpelstilzchen sagte zwar immer, dass alle Magie ihren Preis hatte, aber aus Viktors Sicht traf dies auch auf Wissenschaft zu.

Ruby holte tief Luft und Viktor erstarrte innerlich. Er hatte ihr soeben sein Herz ausgeschüttelt, kurz nachdem er versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie kannte Doktor Whale und sie mochte ihn nicht besonders. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen was sie zu Viktor Frankenstein zu sagen hatte. Für ihn war es sowieso schon Wunder genug dass es sie interessiert hatte ob er lebte oder starb. Ganz zu schweigen dass sie seinen Monster-Geschichten schon so lange zugehört hatte.

„Sieh mal du bist Frankenstein. Und ich bin der Werwolf."

Sie machte eine Pause als würde sie der nächste Satz viel Anstrengung kosten. Ein paar Sekunden später wusste er auch weshalb.

„Ich habe… meinen Freund …gegessen"

Er sah sie irritiert an. Er wusste zwar dass sie ein Werwolf war aber von dieser Geschichte hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Jetzt kam es ihm seltsam vor, dass er nie daran gedacht hatte, dass auch sie ein inneres Monster hatte, gegen das sie anzukämpfen versuchte. Er hatte durch seines seine Familie verloren. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen wie es sein musste durch eigene Schuld, die Person die man liebte zu verlieren.

„Regina dachte uns die Erinnerungen davon zu nehmen wer wir waren würde uns bestrafen. Ich glaube sie hat einfach unterschätzt wie viel Müll wir vergessen wollten."

Er nickte. Schließlich wäre er selbst beinahe über die Stadtgrenze gegangen um all diesen Müll hinter sich zu lassen. Ganz zu schweigen davon was er gerade erst versucht hatte.

Sie schwieg ein paar Augenblicke lang und er dachte darüber nach was sie ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie es vielen Menschen erzählt hatte, sonst wäre es ihr leichter von den Lippen gekommen, und das wiederum hieß dass er womöglich einer der wenigen war, denen sie es erzählt hatte. Es mochte vielleicht an der Situation liegen, dass sie es getan hatte, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht umhin als sich von ihrem Vertrauen geehrt zu fühlen. Besonders nachdem sie seine Geschichte gehört hatte. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht nur das starke, eigensinnige, liebenswürdige Mädchen für das er sie gehalten hatte. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur ein Monster wie er. Verurteilt, verwirrt und verängstigt, einsam inmitten von Menschen. Ein Monster das versuchte trotz aller Umstände Liebe und Anerkennung zu finden.

Als ob sie seine Gedanken gehört hätte, unterbrach Ruby ihre Pause.

„Aber wir dürfen uns von all diesem Müll nicht aufhalten lassen. Regina hat uns die Chance für einen Neuanfang gegeben. Und ich will sie nutzen. Ich denke das solltest du auch. Sieh mal du dachtest wenn du nur deine Mutter zurückholen könntest wäre alles wieder in Ordnung. Dieser Mann im Krankenhaus, jemand ruft immer wieder bei ihm an. Vielleicht eine Freundin, vielleicht eine Mutter. Ich denke es gibt immer noch Dinge die du wieder in Ordnung bringen kannst."

* * *

„Doktor Whale wo sind sie gewesen?!"

Die kleine Gruppe um Sheriff Swan kam panisch auf ihn zu, gleich nachdem er und Ruby das Gebäude betreten hatten.

„Keinen Grund zu Sorge, ich war mir nur kurz die Beine vertreten bis Ruby mich fand. Ich bin in einer Minute im OP."

Er wollte nicht, dass alle Welt erfuhr in welchem Zustand er gewesen war. Ihm reichte schon, dass Charming, bevor sie Ruby losgeschickt hatten, der kleinen Gruppe erzählt hatte wer er wirklich war. Er bemühte sich keinen von ihnen anzusehen. Die Operation würde schwierig genug werden, er konnte nicht gebrauchen sich darüber Gedanken zu machen was andere davon hielten, dass Doktor Frankenstein eine lebensnotwendige OP durchführen würde. Er ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Tür und kurz davor hatte er noch einmal das Bedürfnis sich umzudrehen.

Ruby sah ihn an und gab ihm einer ihrer „jetzt aber los" Blicke nur um ihn eine Sekunde später ermutigend anzulächeln und zu nicken. Ihr Blick schien zu sagen: „Du schaffst das, ich glaube an dich".

Trotz allem was in den letzten Stunden passiert war und der Tatsache dass es in diesem Augenblick so viel Wichtigeres zu tun gab, konnte er nichts umhin zu bemerken dass sein Herz bei diesem Anblick schneller schlug.

Er nickte ihr zu und hoffte dass sie diesen Ausdruck seiner Dankbarkeit verstand. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und betrat den OP. Jetzt galt es für Viktor Frankenstein ein Menschenleben zu retten.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später betrat Viktor den Flur um der Gruppe die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Ruby kam ihm entgegen, sie war allein.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Die sind sich schnell am Automat einen Kaffee holen gegangen. Und wie sieht es aus?"

Viktor konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen.

„Er wird leben."

„Du hast es geschafft?"

Ruby sah ihn fasziniert an.

Viktor wusste, dass dies womöglich die einzige Gelegenheit sein würde ihr unter vier Augen für diesen Abend und alles was sie getan hatte zu danken.

Er lächelte sie unbeholfen an. Er war nicht sicher ob er die richtigen Worte finden würde, und da er nicht ellenlang vor sich hin stammeln wollte, sagte er das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Danke…von Monster zu Monster."

Ruby strahlte ihn euphorisch an.

„Du hast es geschafft!", jauchzte sie und ihr Blick drückte so viel Freude und Anerkennung aus, dass ihm das Herz in der Brust raste. Was sie als nächstes tat, damit hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.

Ruby, voller Schwung, machte eine ruckartige Bewegung und fiel ihm kurzerhand um den Hals.

Viktor, völlig geschockt durch diese Zuneigungsbekundung, legte reflexartig seine Hände auf ihren Rücken, oberhalb ihrer Hüfte, und hielt sie fest damit sie beide durch den Schwung nicht umflogen.

Ruby kicherte und nahm ihren Kopf ein kleines Stück zurück, nur um ihm, eine Sekunde später, einen sehr schnellen, kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Viktor sah sie perplex an. Er hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas verpasst zu haben und war sich absolut sicher dass er sie anstarrte wie der letzte Idiot.

„eh… eh danke…", stammelte er zusammen und nachdem er merkte, dass sie ihn gar nicht mehr festhielt sondern er sie, ließ er los.

Die beiden lächelten sich verlegen an, nur um wenige Sekunden später in Lachen auszubrechen. Die Situation war einfach zu komisch.

Der Kuss war genau das gewesen was die Ruby die er kennengelernt hatte getan hätte, wohingegen seine Reaktion überhaupt nicht seinem Dasein als Doktor Whale entsprach. Er fragte sich nur ob sie womöglich genauso empfand wie er.

Ruby griff nach seinem Arm und hakte sich unter.

„Komm lass uns zu den anderen gehen."

Er nickte und beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie liefen Arm in Arm, gemeinsam lachend, den Gang hinunter.

Heute waren schon so viele unglaubliche Dinge geschehen, mit denen er niemals im Leben gerechnet hätte. Er hatte versucht seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und es war ihr nicht egal gewesen, sie hatte ihn gerettet, er hatte zum ersten Mal jemandem seine Geschichte erzählen können und sie war bei ihm geblieben, sie hatte sich ihm anvertraut, er hatte einen Menschen gerettet ohne dass ein anderer gestorben war und Ruby hatte ihn nicht nur umarmt sondern auch geküsst. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er erst mal ein paar Tage brauchen würde um das alles zu verarbeiten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er in den nächsten Wochen irgendwann den Mut aufbringen um sie um ein Date zu bitten. Vielleicht würde sie sogar zustimmen, so von Monster zu Monster. Auch wenn das seine Meinung nach an Magie grenzen würde.

Magie…nicht Wissenschaft.


End file.
